Hogwarts's Greatest Prank Ever
by Lady Edelweiss
Summary: Three students have sent out time-turners to other students at Hogwarts in different times on Christmas Day. The recievers, Percy, Remus and Albus have no choice but to go to Minerva, Lilliana, and Jon's time.
1. The Timeturners are sent

Disclaimer-I own all! I am J.K. Rowling! No, that is not true. I own only the stuff that comes out of my own head. Sigh. And also I have no idea who owns those carols, but I certainly don't.

A.N. Yes, I am totally crazy starting yet another story when I still have to get up some more chapters on Spartan Warrior and Second or Third Place (which people actually seem to like), and update all those other stories, and finish getting Exchange Students and Pen Pals sorted out and revised, but this is the time inspiration hit me, so oh well. Hope you like it, be good, listen to mommy, do your homework, read and, most importantly, review, please!

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly..."

"GINNY! Turn that radio off NOW! It is 5:00 in the MORNING!"

"Too bad! It's Christmas anyway, you should be up by now!"

"I am coming over to your dormitory and chasing you all over Gryffindor Tower if you don't . Turn. It. OFF!!!"

"Calm down, Percy! What has gotten into you? Besides, boys can't go into Gryffindor Tower," George said as he threw down a pile of presents onto Percy's bed.

"Yeah, no call for all that shouting, and on Christmas Day, too!" Great. Now everyone was in his dormitory. "Happy Christmas and Hanukkah, everybody! Shall we begin the gift unwrapping?" George asked. Apparently everyone had brought along their presents too. So they all began unwrapping.

Fast forward until only one present is left.

"Hey, what's this? Oh, my gosh, it's a time-turner!" Percy exclaimed.

"What? It must be from the Ministry, or McGonagall or somebody," Hermione said. There was a note in the box. It looked very old, and carefully preserved with magic.

Dear Whoever Receives This,

We are enclosing this time-turner and sending it off into the future simply because it would be very, very amusing to see you arrive here at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on December 25, 1962. If our calculations are correct, you should be the person in the bed next to the window with all the initials carved onto it, sixth year boys' dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, December 25, 1992. We've charmed the time-turner so that you have absolutely no choice in this matter. See you right about, oh, 13 seconds from now!

One of Hogwarts's Greatest Pranksters Ever,

Minerva McGonagall

"What?!" yelped Percy as he was enclosed in a swirling vortex of light and color and transported into the past.

In another time, another place, the same thing was happening.

"You two! Get up! Pillow fight in the Common Room. Now!" Sirius yelled at Remus and James. James immediately sprung up, grabbed two pillows, and dashed down the stairs. Remus however, stayed in bead for a few minutes. He was there long enough to hear a package drop in front of his bed. He had been distracted by the full moon! It was Christmas. He ran down the stairs to stick his head in the Common Room to yell,

"Hey, all you people! Happy Christmas! Presents!" They all abandoned their pillows and made a mad scramble for their dormitories at this reminder. Remus, Sirius, and James (Frank and Peter had gone home) all jumped onto their beds and started unwrapping. Remus saved the latest package for last.

Fast forward until he opens it.

"Hey, you've still got one present left, Moony. Open it!" James said. He obliged, and gasped.

"It's a time-turner!"

"What?!" The other two exclaimed simultaneously. There was a letter attached to the bottom of the box.

Dear Whoever Receives This,

We are enclosing a time-turner that shall transport you into the past. Specifically, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, December 25, 1962. If we did this correctly, you should be the one in the corner bed, fifth year boys' dormitory, Gryffindor Tower, December 25, 1972. The time-turner is charmed, so you have no choice but to come. See you in exactly 13 seconds! Hopefully. If we didn't make any _fatal_ mistakes.

One of Hogwarts's Greatest Pranksters Ever,

Lilliana Sprout

"WHAT?!" And of course, Remus Lupin was also swept away into the past inside of a tornado of light and color.

The last prankee was the odd one, as they lived before the pranksters did. Actually, rather, they were born before the pranksters at least.

"Albus! Wake. Up. It's the first day of Hanukkah _and_ Christmas! And you're sleeping when it's already 7:00 a.m." Greg Vector yelled as he pummeled Albus Dumbledore his old teddy bear.

"I'm up, already!" Albus muttered as he rolled over and sat up. He put on his glasses and stared at Greg.

"You could have waited for 15 minutes! You know I always wake up at exactly 7:13. And you are incorrect. It is 6:58," Albus said as he glanced at the clock.

"Whatever. Anyway, Happy Christmas! I got one for Aberforth, too. I've always wondered why you two weren't sorted into the same house. You are twins, after all." Greg dumped a pile of presents into Albus's lap.

"That doesn't mean we're one person. Even though I suppose we were once, but that was sixteen years ago. Besides, I'm not sure Aberforth can read, and he'd need special tutoring for that, I suppose. I'm serious!" He said as Greg laughed. He looked over his pile of presents, and picked out the one he had forgotten to put in front of his friend's bed last night.

"Happy Hanukkah, Greg!" He tossed the parcel at him. Each opened his presents until only one was left.

"Hmmm. What peculiar wrapping paper. Oh dear, I'm afraid this is an involuntary time-turner," He commented as he opened it up.

"Yep, it is. Don't be surprised if I happen to disappear over the next few minutes." Albus read the letter.

Dear Unfortunate Receiver,

I must say, I disagreed with my associates on this prank here, but they insisted. They also insisted that I send out one too. Just them wasn't enough. This one is rather special. It will transport you into the future. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on December 25, 1962, to be exact. If we did this correctly, (and I sincerely hope we did, for your sake) you should be the fellow in the third bed from the door, Gryffindor sixth year boys' dormitory, December 25, 1942. See you in thirteen seconds. Remember, I did not want to do this, so do not blow up at me once you get here.

One of Hogwarts's Most Reluctant Pranksters Ever,

Jon Binns.

Albus too, was enclosed in a brilliant vortex and carried away.

Meanwhile, we shall observe our conniving little pranksters. They were sitting inside the Room of Requirement on Christmas afternoon, writing these letters, charming these time-turners, and wrapping these packages. Then of course, they sent them off into different years.

Minerva McGonagall was a Gryffindor fifth year. Top of her year in all subjects, especially Transfiguration. She was really the ringleader of the three most notorious pranksters in Hogwarts history. Only a few could even hope to rival them. She was tall, always wore her hair in a long ponytail, and wore square-shaped glasses. She had so far managed to become an Animagus with the form of a tabby cat.

Lilliana Sprout was a second year Hufflepuff. Though she was quite young, she was probably the best Herbology student of her whole house. And she was brilliant when it came to spying on people. She could naturally do a Disillusionment Charm on herself without having to use a wand. She also knew the Forbidden Forest inside out, especially the tree line, as she mainly got around safely in there by acting like a squirrel.

Jonah Binns, known as Jon to all his friends, was a bookworm. He was a Ravenclaw seventh year, and Head Boy. This made him a very convenient decoy, and of course there was no curfew for him, so he could wander around freely. He was also a history fanatic, and probably knew more about wizarding history than any student in the school. He was the quiet one of the three friends, the more serious one. But when it came to pranks, Minerva and Lilliana always managed to drag hi along.

It was odd for a second year, a fifth year, and a seventh year to constantly hang out together, but these three had made a very effective team for the past year and a half. And now, sitting around a circular table, they awaited their victims.


	2. The Prankees Arrive

Disclaimer- See chapter one.

**redncklvngrl90**- Because Lilliana and Minerva didn't want to endanger a girl, and they _always_ get Jon to do things their way.

**littlewolf-moony**- Percy? Well, because he probably idolizes McGonagall, and now he meets her as a student. He's in for a shock.

**sweetsyphn**- Nope. Sirius is too much of a troublemaker himself.

**purplereader**- Yeah, my conversations are always the worst parts. I'll try to do better. And actually, yours wasn't the first review.

**Nevra4evra**- Thanks! Well, I have updated!

**lady rosebit**- Yes, I often get insane ideas like this. I laugh too.

**harrypotterismine-ilovehim**- Why, thank you. "Blushes modestly." No, not really. My ego could bloat itself for weeks on your reviews!

**Minerva Chantilly McGonagall**- This has suspense? Well, yeah, the way I stopped just when things were getting juicy, I suppose…

**Crystal Lightning**- Yay!!! Thank you!

**Miss Piratess**- I give an evil laugh. Mwuhahahaha!!! They shall continue with their villainy! They are unstoppable!!!

Three extremely loud BANGS sounded in the room. The victims were dropped onto the floor in front of the pranksters. Each of them, even Jon, looked quite self-satisfied as they reviewed their brilliant and marvelous work. Then Lilliana couldn't restrain herself. She started to giggle. And giggle. And giggle. Minerva joined in. Then Jon joined in. Percy, Remus, and Albus, however, did not look happy at all.

"Professor McGonagall?!!! I cannot believe you. How dare you transport me through time, and on Christmas Day, too! No, you must be a different Minerva McGonagall! Ugghh!" Percy was the first to begin shouting.

Then came Remus's turn. "Professors? I cannot believe you either! You seemed like responsible people in my time! I can't understand why on earth you would do such a thing. Has it ever occurred to you that you could have seriously hurt one of us, not to mention get us lost in time? We could have ended up in Ancient Rome, for all you know! I demand that you send us back immediately!" He said, or rather, yelled. Then all five of them turned to hear what Albus would say, and their jaws dropped about ten feet in shock.

"Dumbledore?" five simultaneous voices said incredulously.

"I say, you know my name? Well, you probably do, as I had always planned on being a Hogwarts teacher. Now, as to your little prank here, I must agree it was very irresponsible of you, and you must report yourselves to a teacher immediately." Despite the circumstances, Albus remained very calm. The others hadn't yet recovered.

"We-we, summoned Albus Dumbledore? Oh boy. Oh, boy. This is not good, not good at all. Oh, why, why, did we ever think of doing this?" Lilliana moaned.

"I did warn you two. But no, you _insisted. _I _told_ you something like this was _bound_ to happen!" Jon's voice sounded very high and slightly hysterical.

"Don't say 'I told you so,' I can't stand people who do that. And yes, this is a rather unexpected twist, but we can handle it. We've done worse things, like that time we mutated a Venomous Tentracula… Anyway, all we need to do is be extra careful so that no teacher sees and recognizes Dumbledore," Minerva dropped down onto a sofa that tried to conjure itself in time. She plopped right through it and fell on the floor. " Oww!!! I think I just broke my the base of my spinal cord!"

"You really shouldn't do that. This room didn't get the necessary updates to react that fast until 1969," Percy said.

"Who cares about that right now? But if Dumbledore came here when he was sixteen, then he'll still have memories of coming here, now, when he's a professor, wouldn't he?" Remus asked.

"Good point. But if I grew up as the person I always wanted to be, then I would not intervene with this little prank. I hope I'd just let you handle this by yourselves, and settle down to watch a nice show. So, what are you planning on doing to us?" Albus asked.

"You, you really wouldn't punish us or anything?" Lilliana asked skeptically.

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office…

The grown-up version of Dumbledore was sitting in his office, observing a blown-glass sphere that was floating a foot above his desk. It swirled with mist that looked like it was sugar-spun and mixed with spider silk, then cleared to reveal a curious scene. Three students in their Hogwarts robes were pacing around nervously, while three others in their pajamas sat on the floor and talked.

"Well, Fawkes, it seems that they have arrived. Just as I remember it, too. Oh, look, there's little Lilliana moaning and clutching her head! Always rather a theatrical girl, she was. Pity virtually no witches trying to pursue acting careers were thought very proper at the time. Ah, and there's Minerva sinking through that sofa that wasn't completely materialized yet…" Dumbledore trailed off as he looked back at one of the craziest and most memorable episodes of his life.


	3. Breakfast time

_Thankee, all of you who reviewed! And yes, I know, I know, it's been a while, but… I have a chapter up! That must count for something, right? And yes, I realized that the year should be much earlier, but please forgive me, I wasn't paying much attention when I wrote this. Hope you like the chapter!_

**Chapter 3 – Breakfast-time**

"Well, here's the thing. There's this gang of Slytherins. And nobody will stand up to them, 'cause of course, they're all scared. But _you_, on the other hand, have no choice but to help us. You see, it's perfect. You get to have a little adventure in your otherwise probably boring lives, and all of Hogwarts gets a break from those slimy gits," Minerva explained patiently.

"What makes you think that you can just drag us here and make us do whatever you want?" Percy was still quite mad.

"Isn't it glaringly obvious? We have the time-turners. Those ones you're wearing right now are charmed especially for our purposes. And of course, we're not going to let you go back unless you follow our orders," Lilliana said.

"Look you two. We don't know what Dumbledore, not you Dumbledore, the present day Dumbledore, will do. I know you said that you probably wouldn't do anything, but still, we don't know! Don't you think we should just let these three go home?" Jon pleaded with the girls.

"He's right. Perfectly right. Couldn't be righter! Oh, you people are all crazy!" Percy was going into a state of nervous breakdown. It was all too much for him. His favorite teacher a prankster, two Dumbledores at Hogwarts, traveling illegally through time, and worst of all, his mortal fear of dueling with Slytherins.

"Look. Professor Binns is right. You three could get in serious trouble. Even if Dumbledore doesn't do something, another teacher could find out. Where are we supposed to stay, anyway?" Remus frowned, kneading his forehead hard with his knuckles. All of this was giving him a headache.

"Why, you'll stay here, of course! It's the Room of Requirement, after all, isn't it?" Minerva waved a hand around the room, and, to their amazement, three beds were materializing as they spoke. "It'll serve as a comfortable enough dormitory for you three. And if we need it to be locked, well, unless anyone else _really_ needs it, it'll stay locked."

"But still! We have to eat! We can't stay cooped up in here forever, you know! And _how_ exactly are we supposed to deal with this gang of yours?" Percy ranted on.

"How should we know?" Lilliana cocked her head. "That's _your_ job. All we're doing is sitting back and watching the whole thing. So, are you doing it, or do we have to lock you up in the dungeons for a couple of centuries?"

At this, Percy became very, very, _very_ agitated. And that was not a good thing. Not at all. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST STRUT ABOUT, GET YOURSELVES SOME TIME TURNERS, AND WHISK US AWWAY TO DO YOU BIDDING? WELL, I REFUSE TO DO ANYTHING UNTIL YOU SHOW US SOME COMMON COURTESY!" he bellowed, so loudly, and so very much like his mother that all five of the others in the room cowered before him.

Jon, always the peacemaker, tried feebly to calm the prefect down. "Well now, just calm down, _please_! As you can see, my, er, accomplices are set on making you do this. I've known both of them ever since they came to this school, and, well, they _are_ quite determined. Your temper won't really do much good, I'm afraid," he said, putting a hand on the shaking Percy's shoulder.

Minerva, meanwhile, glared at Percy with a very stern look. "Jon here is quite right. You are not going anywhere until you do your job. It took us months to put this together, and we are most certainly _not_ letting our efforts go to waste," she said, her nostrils flaring in an all too familiar way. Percy was still livid, but Remus, having been at the wrong end of the professor's glares many times with James and Sirius, slowly backed away from them.

Lilliana and Albus had been watching this whole little charade with interest. Both of them were chuckling at this little disagreement. Then Albus spoke up. "I think we can continue this little discussion later. But for now, I believe we are all rather hungry, you know. I haven't had breakfast yet. And it is Christmas Day, it's a day to be happy, everyone! Now, come on!" The others reluctantly agreed, as none of them wanted to miss getting food.

* * *

Minerva peered out the door cautiously. That new caretaker, appointed only last year, was absolutely evil. He had immediately taken to doling out gruesome punishments to anyone who dared to be out just a few minutes after curfew. Of course, they hadn't really done anything wrong, but still. Best to be careful around Argus Filch. Some girls even considered the young man handsome, but Minerva…. She shuddered. But it was safe. No sign of him here.

"Come on, come on!" she waved frantically as she ushered everyone out of the Room of Requirement. "We have a long way to go until the kitchens, and we do not want you to be seen. I swear Filch has memorized every student's face in this whole bloody castle!" Lilliana and Jon followed close behind the three time-travelers, making sure they kept up. And so the six students made their way down numerous hallways, through several secret passageways and down countless flights of stairs.

At last, they came to the bowl of fruit.

"So this is the entrance to the kitchens? Quite clever, if you ask me," Albus declared as he examined the painting.

"A bit _too_ clever, if you ask _me_." Remus muttered darkly. "Tickle the wrong fruit, and… well, I don't think you want to know."

Jon gave a sympathetic nod. "I know, mate. Same thing happened to us. The yellow apple… it's pure evil."

Lilliana got up on tiptoe and tickled the pear. As it turned into the big doorknob, she turned it and was met with a horde of rushing elves. Two of house-elves noticed them and hurriedly ushered them inside.

"Sirs and misses, we is busy with breakfast, but we can serve you anything you wish, anything at all!" one of them, a male, Percy guessed, squeaked.

Minerva grinned at the elf and said, "Breakfast for six, please, Toby."

Toby bowed, and led them over to a small hexagonal table in the corner. "You can sit right here, sirs and misses! Right here!" He bowed again and hurried off to fetch the dishes.

"Well, he seems eager to serve," Percy commented. It seemed he had finally calmed down. "I never knew house-elves did all of this."

"You've never sneaked into the kitchens?" Minerva asked incredulously.

"Of course not! I abide by the rules, thank you very much!" Percy said, extremely miffed.

"Actually, I don't believe it is against the rules to come down here. It is however, against the rules to take food out," Albus said, looking pointedly at Minerva. Remus and Percy both grinned at her.

"Busted," Remus grinned, looking from Albus to Minerva. Minerva simply glared at both of them.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Jon got up and stretched. "Well, I must go, plenty of researching to do, you know."

Remus leapt, up, too. "I think I'll join you. But first, I don't think we ever properly introduced ourselves. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Jonah Binns, at your service," Jon said, pushing in his chair.

"Minerva McGonagall, also at your service, though not literally, most times."

"Lilliana Sprout, I'm sure you know already."

Percy sighed as he looked at his four future professors and one… random person. "Percy Weasley, at your service literally, I suppose."

"And, as you all seem to know already, I am Albus Dumbledore," Albus whispered, glancing warily at the house-elves.

Nodding at the rest of them, Jonah and Remus departed.

"I think I'll go to the Owlery, to visit Athena," Minerva said, also departing.

That left Lilliana to look at the remaining two boys. "Well, I guess I should give you a briefing on this gang. Come on, we'll go out to the greenhouse. Nobody will bother going there today, we'll be quite safe." With that, she departed, Albus and Percy trailing behind.


End file.
